


One Simple Message

by Toroki



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Pastel/Punk AU, updates on Wednesdays
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toroki/pseuds/Toroki
Summary: Kto mógłby pomyśleć ile może zmienić prosta wiadomość.Dan za namową przyjaciela pisze na czacie do Phila. Pomimo różnicy ich światów znajdują wspólny język.





	1. A wonderful idea

**Author's Note:**

> Zważywszy na to, że jestem Phan Trash to musiało się wydarzyć. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's POV

"Dan, totalnie powinieneś do niego zagadać." usłyszał głos w słuchawce lekko wzdychając.

Spuścił wzrok na swój liliowy swetr i zaczął bawić się jego rękawami. Tyler był jego dobrym przyjacielem, ale czasem miał naprawdę głupie pomysły.

"Mam zacząć z nim rozmawiać tylko dlatego, że ty się z nim dogadujesz? To dosyć głupi powód." zaśmiał się cicho wygładzając swoje spodnie i poprawiając wianek spoczywający na jego głowie.

"Sądzę, że go polubisz. Po prostu mi zaufaj, ok?" blondyn zaśmiał się radośnie całkowicie pewny tego co mówi. Dan tylko przewrócił oczami i odmówił realizacji 'genialnego' pomysłu. Jednak słysząc smutne westchnienie po drugiej stronie słuchawki zacisnął zęby przeklinając się w myślach. Oakley potrafił tak łatwo go zmanipulować.

"Ok.. To jak mogę się skontaktować z tym jakże wspaniałym Philem, o którym ciągle nawijasz?" wymamrotał zatapiając się głębiej w swoją kanapę. Był takim idiotą.. ale słysząc mega szczęśliwy głos Tylera stwierdził, że chyba warto. Chociażby dla świętego spokoju.

*

Na początku kompletnie nie miał ochoty tego robić. Niby jak miał to zrobić? Na szczęście w internecie Dan miał więcej odwagi niż w normalnym życiu i był zdolny do pierwszego kroku. Czyli w tym przypadku prostego przywitania się z szanownym Philipem na czacie, który wskazał mu Tyler. Nigdy nie sądził, że podczas tak krótkiej rozmowy da radę dowiedzieć się tylu rzeczy o jego osobowości. Przede wszystkim wydywał mu się strasznie miły i kolorowy. Co prawda ich konwersacja nie była zbyt szczegółowa, jednak pozostawiła w Danie ciepłe uczucie życzliwości z jaką Phil odnosił się do świata. Może nadal troszkę się obawiał, jednak teraz nie sądził już, że coś na tym straci. Potem zaczęli pisać ze sobą coraz częściej. Phil miał 21 lat, podczas gdy Dan zaledwie 17. Gdy patrzyło się na to jedynie przez pryzmat liczb różnica wydawawła się duża. W rzeczywistości dogadywali się bardzo dobrze. Phil był dość dziecinny jak na swój wiek i Dan zastanawiał się czasem, czy naprawdę to on jest tym starszym. To było po części słodkie. Sam ten fakt oczywiście, nic więcej. 

*

"Dan!" usłyszał za sobą wołanie przyjaciela. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zerknął za siebie. Ujrzał Tylera biegnącego w jego stronę z rozłożonymi rękami. Dan tylko westchnął i dał mu się zamknąć w zabójczym uścisku. "Dawno cię tu nie widziałem, wiesz?" blondyn wymamrotał w jego ramię z lekkim wyrzutem.

"Nie miałem czasu." odparł krótko i razem weszli do kawiarni. 

Już po przekroczeniu progu czuć było cudowny zapach wszelakich rodzajów herbat i kawy mieszających się w powietrzu i tworzących cudowną atmosferę. Dan przebywając tutaj czuł tylko jak wszystkie jego problemy gdzieś znikają i przestawał przejmować się całym światem. Oboje podeszli do lady i zamówili napoje. Tyler wziął carmelowe macchiato, a Dan najzwyklejszą w świecie gorącą czekoladę z bitą śmietaną. Usiedli na kanapie przy kominku czekając na swoje zamówienia, gdy Tyler nachylił się do Dana i szturchnął go łokciem.

"Danny, mam świetny pomysł." zaczął niewinnie, jednak Howell wiedział, że to nie wróży nic dobrego. Pomysły Tylera nigdy nie były niczym dobrym. Zerknął na niego podejrzliwie czekając na kontynuację. "Phil ma niedługo urodziny i zamierzam do niego jechać na kilka dni." Dan przygryzł lekko wargę słysząc imię swojego internetowego przyjaciela. Minęło już przeszło pół roku od kiedy zaczęli z sobą pisać i Dan zaczął chyba za bardzo się do niego przywiązywać..

"I co to ma wspólnego ze mną?" zapytał cicho jakby od niechcenia.

"To, że pojedziesz ze mną!'

"Tyler.. ty i te twoje 'genialne' pomysły.." westchnął robiąc dłońmi cudzysłów. "Nie ma mowy. Nawet mnie nie zaprosił"

Blondyn podniósł tylko kąciki ust. "Nie musi nic wiedzieć, będziesz prezentem."


	2. Can you imagine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's POV

"Wiesz, czasem zastanawiam się jak mam do ciebie tyle cierpliwości Tyler." westchnął brązowowłosy. Przecież to było idiotyczne. Fakt, z jednej strony bardzo chciałby wreszcie spotkać się z Philem.. ale z drugiej trochę by się tego obawiał. Dan czuł jak blondyn uważnie obserwuje jego moment zwątpienia, miał nawet wrażenie jakby ten robił notatki, żeby wyciągnąć później wnioski. Nie, Tyler tak nie działał. To Dan analizował zawsze wszystkie możliwości i doszukiwał się nieistniejącego.

"Dan. Wiem, że bardzo chcesz tam jechać, masz to wręcz wypisane na twarzy." Cholera. Czemu tak łatwo było go rozczytać. Odwrócił się do kelnera, który przyniósł ich zamówienia i podziękował mu z uśmiechem. Chwycił swój napój i przybliżył go do siebie, żeby poczuć jego cudowny zapach.

"Cicho siedź.." mruknął do Tylera lekko zaróżowiony na policzkach.

"Ok. Jedziemy w przyszłym tygodniu. Pociąg mamy po południu, więc będziemy u Phila pod wieczór." Oakley uśmiechnął się szeroko do Dana i zajął się swoim macchiato.

"Jesteś okropny, Tyler." wymamrotał cicho.

*

"Dan?" brązowooki usłyszał przez słuchawkę.

"Tak. Phil?" zapytał cicho jakby bojąc się, że zniszczy nastrój.

"Miałbyś chwilę, żeby porozmawiać?"

"Przecież właśnie rozmawiamy" wypalił bez namysłu.

"Chciałbym cię zobaczyć." Phil nie brzmiał na zbytnio urażonego. ale Dan wiedział, że dobrze to ukrywał.

"Oh." brązowowłosy rozejrzał się szybko po pokoju szukając czegoś neutralnego do ubrania. Ludzie zawsze dosyć dziwnie reagowali na jego sposób bycia i ubierania się, a bardzo nie chciał, żeby Phil źle o nim myślał. "Nie widzę problemu" uśmiechnął się do siebie.

"Skype?"

"Skype. Tylko daj mi pięć minut." odparł. po czym się rozłączył. Rzucił telefon na łóżko i zajrzał do szafy.  
  
Na początku nie potrafił znaleźć niczego odpowiedniego. Nagle wszystkie jego pastelowe ubrania wyglądały zbyt nieodpowiednio do sytuacji w jakiej się znajdował. Miał na szczęście zwykłą, szarą koszulkę w której zazwyczaj spał. Szybko ściągnął fioletową koszulę w której aktualnie siedział i założył podkoszulek na siebie. Odstawił wianek na biurko i włączył laptopa.

Jego dłoń na chwilę zawisnęła nad myszką. Za chwilę miał zobaczyć pierwszy raz Phila, czy był na to gotowy..?  
Wziął głęboki oddech, poprawił włosy i nacisnął przycisk połączenia. Krótkie zazwyczaj sygnały trwały jakby wieczność. Dan przyłapał się na tym, że bicie jego serca przyśpieszyło. Czyżby się stresował?   
Gdy ujrzał przed sobą sylwetkę wpatrywał się w ekran z niedowierzaniem.   
Przebiegł wzrokiem po czarnych włosach połyskujących na granatowo i bladej cerze stanowiącej idealny kontrast. Zatrzymał się na cudownie błękitnych oczach wpatrujących się w ekran kamerki internetowej ze spokojem i opanowaniem. Dan nieco onieśmielony tym widokiem uśmiechnął się lekko.

"Dan? Wszystko ok?" Phil uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i oparł łokieć na swoim biurku.

"Wow. Znaczy się.. tak. Tylko chyba nie wiedziałem czego oczekiwać. Tak sądzę."

"Sądziłeś, że będę jakimś starym nerdem nie wychodzącym z domu z zakolami i kotem?" zaśmiał się przyjaźnie.

"Nie do końca." uśmiechnął się zadziornie pod nosem "Phil, jesteś starym nerdem, nie wychodzisz z domu, na koty masz alergię, więc to wykluczyłem. A zakoli pod tą czupryną bym nie zobaczył."

"Jesteś okropny, Dan."

"Też się cieszę, że cię widzę."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spokojnie, od teraz postaram się dodawać rozdziały regularnie przy okazji pilnując, żeby nie były tak crapowe i DŁUŻSZE. Czekam na opinie i do zobaczenia.


	3. From the different point of view.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's POV

Odetchnął świeżym powietrzem. Jeszcze tydzień. Tydzień bliżej do śmierci.  
Zazwyczaj był bardzo pozytywnym człowiekiem z przyjaznym nastawieniem do całego świata. Niektórzy mówili nawet, że był zbyt wielkim optymistą. Brednie. Tylko małe grono osób wiedziało o jego cięższych chwilach i zdawało sobie sprawę jak trudno mu się do nich przyznać.  
Jedną z takich osób był zdecydowanie PJ. Pomimo tego, że był młodszy od niego o trzy lata zawsze stanowił jakieś wsparcie. Z jego głową pełną pomysłów i szalonym zachowaniem zawsze potrafił pomóc zapomnieć o czarnych myślach. Oczywiście jeśli Phil przyznawał się do owych myśli. W pewnych chwilach nie potrafił. Miał wrażenie, że zabiera mu czas, który ten mógłby przeznaczyć na swoje liczne pasje. Jego zielonooki przyjaciel był znany ze swoich kreatywnych pomysłów, które zresztą dumnie realizował wywołując podziw wśród innych.  
Na samym początku to pomysły Phila zainspirowały Liguoriego do tworzenia, ale w tym momencie czarnowłosy potrafił tylko stać obok i obserwować.  
Za tydzień kończy 22 lata, a jego życie wydaje się nie zmieniać. Chodzi na studia, ma pracę i spotyka się z przyjaciółmi. Jednak co dalej? Co jeśli tak naprawdę marnuje swoje życie stojąc w miejscu? Co zamierza robić później?  
Codziennie kładł się do łóżka i nie potrafił przez to spać. Jego dni zaczęły przyspieszać, a on nie wiedział gdzie się podziały. Próbował lepiej zaplanować swój czas, jednak wszystko zdawało się odbywać bez jego udziału. Zawsze wydawał się czymś zajęty, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku nic nie zostawało ukończone. Bał się, że to uczucie będzie mu towarzyszyć całe życie. Że coś zrobił źle i teraz będzie się za nim snuć do samego końca..  
Tym razem miał nadzieję, że może spacer mu pomoże. Zmierzwił swoje farbowane włosy i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Dlaczego był tak bezradny? Odchylił głowę do tyłu, po czym wypuścił z ust kłębek gorącej pary. Obserwował jak znika wśród zimnego, styczniowego powietrza, a gdy zniknął całkowicie przeniósł swój wzrok na ciemne niebo usłane gwiazdami.  
PJ nigdy nie przestawał mówić o kosmosie, był dla niego główną inspiracją, dla Phila zaś był po prostu piękny. Nie potrzebował głębiej się nad tym zastanawiać, po prostu przyjął to do wiadomości.  
Z biegiem czasu zaczął się uspokajać. Wolne powiewy wiatru i ciche szumy drzew dodawały nocy uroku. Phil po jakimś czasie przysiadł na ławce stojącej obok niego i zaczął kołysać się razem z gałęziami wysokiej wierzby rosnącej w tamtym miejscu od kiedy tylko pamiętał.  
Chociaż niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają.  
Może on też zbytnio nie powinien, może powinien zostać tym samym Philem Lesterem, którym był teraz. Niezdarnym i szczerym. Z problemami, jednak nie tak wielkimi by na dłuższy czas uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. W końcu to ludzie lubili w nim najbardziej, a on był wdzięczny, gdy ktoś odwzajemniał jego uśmiech. Czy to na uniwersytecie, czy w pracy, czy nawet na ulicy.  
Ostatnio miał jeszcze więcej powodów do uśmiechu i przestępstwem byłoby, gdyby o tym zapomniał.  
Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni swojego płaszcza i wyszukał odpowiedni numer.  
'Dobranoc ^^'  
'phil do cholery jest 4 nad ranem! -_-'  
'Dan, i tak nie spałeś :3'  
'dobranoc..'  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do wiadomości i skierował się w stronę swojego domu. NIe tylko PJ zdołał przebić barierę jaką utworzył wokół siebie Phil. I skłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że nie podobało mu się to uczucie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem z perspektywy pana Lestera. Dajcie znać co o tym sądzicie, a postaram się zrobić co mogę by ta historia była jeszcze lepsza.   
> Miłego dnia.


End file.
